


Shot

by murderbunny



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbunny/pseuds/murderbunny





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drolittle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drolittle).




End file.
